


A New Life

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Masochism, Sexual Slavery, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau has time to reflect on things in his life, the old and the new. (Character exploration.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing itself is probably a warning on its own. I chose to not use Archive Warnings because I have no idea how old Kau is. This is based on the anime.
> 
> The world and characters of TnC belong to Nitro+Chiral. I just play with them, earning nothing but pleasure for it. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story.

For the first time in his life, Kau felt safe. He knew without a doubt that his Master was going to take care of him.

Arbitro was honest and honourable. He'd never lied to Kau, not even once. Not even to reassure him, like how the pain that was going to come wouldn't being so bad... No, he'd always been upfront about it, not tried to wrap it up in empty words and then be proven a liar when the reality was very different and the pain was so bad that Kau wanted to scream.

Before Arbitro, Kau had often been told by his tormentors that he was going to love what they were going to do, that it would be so good that he'd beg for more, and all the while, they'd been leering and laughing. Kau had never believed them, but he'd grown to hate the lying and the deception.

Arbitro had promised Kau that he would never ever have to see anything horrible or terrifying again, and he'd kept his word. Of course, Kau knew when the Executioners came in dragging a mutilated and bloody corpse with them, because he could smell it, but he didn't have to see it. He didn't have to see the look on Shiki's face either, whenever he came by. It was enough to hear the contempt in his voice, but that was somehow easier to ignore. It didn't matter much to Kau anyway, because Arbitro wanted him this way.

When Arbitro had picked Kau up, he'd thought that hell wasn't going to end until he somehow managed to die. But Arbitro had created a new life for Kau, ending the existence of the abused boy he'd been and, by sending him on a journey through the fires of purgatory, creating a new being, a new creature – a creature Arbitro called his pet.

The past was gone, burnt and destroyed, and even carved out of Kau, and it couldn't haunt him anymore. There were still memories, of course, but with every day that Kau spent at Arbitro's feet, they became paler and more vague. Everything around him reminded him of the present, of who he was now, and nothing reminded him of the past - not even his name.

Kau hadn't always been called Kau. It was a name that Arbitro had given him, halfway through his transformation, and Kau had loved it immediately. Whenever Arbitro said his name, Kau felt its warmth spread through him, enveloping him, the warmth of life and love. He was Arbitro's, and Arbitro would never let anyone hurt him again.

And when Arbitro told Kau that he was going to love what he was going to do to him, that it was going to be so good that Kau would be begging for more, Kau believed him, because he knew it was true. He couldn't beg with words, but he could make his body speak for him, and every time Arbitro touched him, Kau told him how much he loved him and how grateful he was for the life he'd been given.


End file.
